


Scars

by redangeleve



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohne den anderen zu sein konnten sie nicht, doch einander zu berühren war so, als versuche man auf dem Rand eines Vulkans zu balancieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören Stan Lee, Marvel und Disney, die Musik Elegeion und mir gehört nur die Idee zur Story, welche ich just for fun geschrieben habe und damit keinen Profit mache

Scars

Scars on my skin …  
Scars on my heart …  
Scars on my soul …  
Reminding me of myself …

(Elegeion, Scars)

 

Der Stark Tower war ein beeindruckendes Gebäude, ein monströser Klotz aus Glas und Stahl weithin sichtbar wie ein Wachturm gegen das Böse, doch für Menschen wie Steve Rogers war er noch viel mehr als das. Er war ein Refugium, ein Ort an dem er ganz er selbst sein konnte und nicht „Captain America“. Hier konnte er sich zurückziehen, zur Ruhe kommen und sich ganz auf die Aufgabe konzentrieren, der er sich mit Haut und Haar verschrieben hatte: Seinem Freund Bucky bei seiner Heilung zu helfen. 

Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass es einfach werden würde und tatsächlich hatten sie seit ihrer Rückkehr bereits einen langen, steinigen Weg zurückgelegt. Am Anfang waren die Erinnerungen zögerlich zurückgekommen, was für die beiden Männer einen Segen und einen Fluch gleichermaßen bedeutete, doch je länger der Zeitraum außerhalb des Kryotanks andauerte, desto zahlreicher wurden sie. Manchmal war es ein Gegenstand, der ein plötzliches Flashback auslöste, manchmal ein Wort und manchmal schien es auch aus heiterem Himmel zu passieren, doch wenn es geschah war es für Bucky jedes Mal wie ein Schmerz, der so tief reichte, dass es ihn schier zu zerreißen schien und allein der Anblick seines Gesichtes reichte aus, dass auch Steve mehr litt, als er es je in seinem Leben für möglich gehalten hatte. 

Doch noch schlimmer als die Erinnerungen an sich war es die Bilder, die plötzlich auftauchten, zu analysieren und in eine Reihenfolge zu bringen, die Sinn ergab, doch mit Steves Hilfe gelang es ihnen nach und nach Licht in das Dunkel von Buckys Vergangenheit zu bringen, obwohl der schiere Schmerz, den die Erinnerungen auslöste, sie beide oftmals an ihre Grenzen brachte. In den sechs Monaten, die seit dem Kampf in Sibirien vergangen waren, hatte Steve Rogers so ziemlich jede Grausamkeit, die Zola und seine Männer Bucky im Namen von Hydra angetan hatten, erfahren und er kannte jeden furchtbaren Auftrag, zu dem sie ihn gezwungen hatten. Brodelnd rauschte das Blut durch seine Adern und sein ganzes Sein schrie nach Rache, danach nicht eher zu ruhen, bevor auch der letzte Agent von Hydra vom Angesicht dieser Erde getilgt worden war, doch er zwang sich zur Ruhe. Bucky war noch lange nicht so weit mit ihm auf einen Feldzug gegen ihre Feinde zu ziehen und ihn zurückzulassen kam für Steve nicht in Frage. So lange hatte er in dem Glauben gelebt, Bucky für immer verloren zu haben, dass er ihn jetzt, wo sie endlich wieder vereint waren, nie wieder länger als ein paar Stunden aus den Augen lassen würde. Stattdessen zog er sich nach einer weiteren geteilten Erinnerung so manches Mal wortlos seine Laufschuhe an und rannte stundenlang durch die Stadt, bis das Adrenalin nicht länger durch seine Venen jagte und sein Körper zu schwer und zu zerschlagen war, um noch irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden zu zerreißen. 

X

 

Hell und voll wie ein prall gefüllter Ballon stand der Mond am wolkenlosen Himmel und erleuchtete das nächtliche Schlafzimmer, in welchem Steve Rogers neben seinem Freund Bucky Barnes auf dem Bett lag und seine Hände über dessen unbekleideten Oberkörper gleiten ließ. Im kalten Nachtlicht erschien es Steve, als ob er die vielen Narben noch intensiver wahrnahm, als am Tag, doch vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass er nun die Ruhe hatte, die er tagsüber niemals finden würde. Stirnrunzelnd tastete er über einen roten Wulst dicht unter Buckys rechtem Schlüsselbein. 

„Jagdmesser?“ fragte Steve in bewusst neutralem Ton, während seine Finger das empfindliche Narbengewebe entlangstrichen.

Der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Butterfly“, antwortete er knapp. „Silicon Valley 1988. Acht Sicherheitsleute, keiner hat überlebt, Material sicher gestellt.“

Steve quittierte diesen Einsatzbericht lediglich mit einem Nicken. Einen Teil von Buckys Aufträgen kannte er von der Akte, die Natasha ihm besorgt hatte, einen anderen Teil hatte er in den Aufzeichnungen von Hydra gelesen, die sie in der Basis in Sibirien gefunden hatten. Trotzdem schmeckte es bitter es aus Buckys Mund zu hören. Steve würde lügen, wenn er behauptete, dass ihm die Leben, die der Winter Soldier beendet hatte, nichts bedeuteten, doch es machte die Menschen nicht wieder lebendig, wenn er Bucky seine Betroffenheit spüren ließ. Ihn traf keine Schuld. Für Steve war sein Freund genauso ein Opfer, wie es die Zielpersonen in den Aufträgen des Winter Soldiers gewesen waren. 

„Und hier?“ Steves Finger waren weiter gewandert und tasteten nun über eine große gezackte Narbe auf der Höhe von Buckys Leber.

„Granatsplitter“, gab sein Freund zurück, so als spräche er über das Wetter. „Venezuela, 1969. Fünfundzwanzig Guerilla Kämpfer eliminiert, keine Gefangenen.“

Steve kannte seinen Freund gut genug um die Emotionen zu sehen, die die Last des Wissens in ihm auslösten. Früher als Hydra sein Gedächtnis nach jedem Auftrag gelöscht hatte, hatte nie die Möglichkeit bestanden, dass Buckys Gewissen ihm zusetzte, doch inzwischen erinnerte er sich an jedes einzelne Gesicht und nicht selten verfolgten ihn die schlimmen Bilder bis in den Schlaf. Die Albträume waren schon vor den Erinnerungen präsent gewesen, doch je mehr Bucky wieder wusste, desto mehr Sinn ergaben sie. Nacht für Nacht peinigten sie ihn und nicht selten wachte er schreiend und zitternd auf, sich nicht bewusst darüber wer er war und wo er war. Es war in einem jener Momente, in dem Steve ihn beruhigen wollte, dass Bucky seinen besten Freund beinah erwürgt hätte und wäre Steve ein normaler Mensch, wäre er wohl tot gewesen. So gelang es ihm im letzten Moment den anderen Mann von sich zu stoßen, so dass Bucky schließlich auf dem Boden des Schlafzimmers zu sich kam und einen nach Luft schnappenden Steve Rogers vor sich sah. 

Nicht ein Wort des Vorwurfs war danach über Steves Lippen gekommen. Im Gegenteil, stattdessen hatte er stundenlang beteuert, dass es ihm gutging, dass es nicht Buckys Schuld war, damit der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes verschwand, der überdeutlich davon sprach wie sehr Bucky sich dafür hasste, was er – nicht zum ersten Mal - getan hatte. Obwohl niemand in seiner Anwesenheit darüber sprach, hatte sich Bucky in den Tagen danach noch mehr als sonst vom Rest des Teams abgesondert, sich geweigert auch nur neben Steve am Tisch zu sitzen, so lange bis die dunklen Hämatome am Hals seines Freundes verschwunden waren. Wenn man sich vergegenwärtigte, dass Bucky siebzig Jahre lang, nur berührt worden war, wenn man ihn aus dem Cryotank holte, sein Gedächtnis manipulierte oder ihn für einen Auftrag vorbereitete, war es kein Wunder, dass er jede Berührung als Angriff auslegte. 

So sehr Bucky auch dagegen ankämpfte, der Schutzwall der über so lange Zeit sein Überleben gesichert hatte, war nicht so einfach zu überwinden. Beim ersten Mal, als Steve ihm im Gespräch eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, brach ihm Bucky den Arm. Es war keine bewusste Aktion, lediglich ein Reflex, das wusste Steve und Buckys Entsetzen verriet ihm, dass ihn die Tat an sich mehr schmerzte als der Bruch es bei Steve tat, doch das änderte nichts am Ergebnis und obwohl Steve dank des Serums schneller als ein normaler Mensch heilte, brauchte er jemanden, der den Arm für ihn schiente. 

Bei Dr. Banner konnte sich Steve sicher sein, dass niemand von seiner Verletzung erfuhr, denn wer den Hulk als Alter Ego hatte, kannte sich mit dem Hüten von Geheimnissen aus, trotzdem stand Bruce die Besorgnis ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er Steves Arm richtete. „Pass auf dich auf, Cap“, gab er ihm mit auf den Weg, als Steve mit dem Arm in der Schlinge das Labor des Doktors verließ. „Bevor deine Liebe dich noch umbringt.“ Danach war Steve nicht nur um seiner selbst vorsichtiger geworden. Er hatte noch immer keine Angst vor Bucky, doch kündigte er es um ihrer beider Unversehrtheit willen jedes Mal an, wenn er vorhatte Bucky zu berühren und obwohl dieser sichtlich um Beherrschung kämpfen musste, schaffte er es irgendwann den Kontakt zuzulassen ohne dass der Trieb sich verteidigen zu müssen aktiviert wurde, doch genießen konnte er es noch nicht.

X

„Smith and Wesson?“ Ein sauberes Loch knapp unterhalb des Bauchnabels erregte als nächstes Steves Aufmerksamkeit. Selbst wenn es sich um einen Durchschuss handelte, wäre die Wunde im Normalfall tödlich gewesen, doch dank des modifizierten Serums war es den Hydra Mitarbeitern gelungen, Bucky auch dieses Mal wieder zusammen zu flicken.

Erneut schüttelte Bucky den Kopf. „Kalaschnikow, Moskau 1973, elf tote Soldaten.“ Obwohl der ehemalige Attentäter ausgestreckt auf dem Bett lag, drückte seine ganze Haltung weiter Wachsamkeit aus. Buckys rechte Hand war zu einer unwillkürlichen Faust geballt und er wirkte so, als koste es ihn immense Anstrengung nicht sofort aufzuspringen. Der Körper war leicht zur Seite geneigt, um seine ungeschützte Linke zu verbergen, dort wo der Arm noch immer fehlte. Nach dem Kampf in Sibirien hatte T`Challah angeboten ihm von seinen Speziallisten eine neue Prothese anfertigen zu lassen, doch Bucky hatte den Vorschlag zu Steves Überraschung abgelehnt. 

„Den metallenen Arm habe ich von Hydra bekommen und er hat vielen Menschen den Tod gebracht. Es ist gut, dass er nicht mehr da ist“, war alles, was Bucky dazu zu sagen hatte und Steve hatte seine Meinung respektiert. Trotzdem schmerzte es ihn jedes Mal aufs neue, wenn er Bucky ansah und das Gefühl der Schuld lastete schwer wie Blei auf seinen Schultern.

„Armbrustbolzen.“ Bei der Narbe an Buckys linkem Oberschenkel musste Steve nicht fragen. Es erschien ihm wie gestern, als Clint auf den Winter Soldier geschossen hatte. Es war nur eine Fleischwunde gewesen, dennoch hatte sie furchtbar geblutet, was Bucky beim Kämpfen jedoch kaum verlangsamt hatte. Barton konnte von Glück sagen, dass das Magazin des ehemaligen Attentäters leer gewesen war, als sie aufeinander trafen, so dass er ihn am Ende lediglich k.o. geschlagen hatte. 

„Yepp“, bestätigte Bucky, dann folgte eine lange Pause, bevor er schließlich hinzusetzte: „Hasst du mich?“ 

Steve war sich sicher, dass sein Freund ebenfalls an den Moment dachte, an dem er Clint um ein Haar das Genick gebrochen hätte, dennoch musste er über die Antwort nicht nachdenken. „Nein, das könnte ich niemals“, beteuerte er sofort, ohne eine Spur Zweifel in der Stimme.

„Obwohl ich dich angegriffen, deine Freunde verletzt und so viele Menschen getötet habe?“ hakte Bucky nach.

„Das warst nicht du“, gab Steve entschieden zurück. „Es war nicht deine Entscheidung.“

„Mag sein, dass es nicht meine Entscheidung war, doch das ändert nichts daran, dass ich es trotzdem getan habe.“

„Hör auf dich deshalb zu quälen, Bucky. Ich kenne dich. So bist du nicht.“

„Du irrst dich, Stevie, du kennst mich nicht. In deinen Augen bin ich Bucky Barnes, doch das bin ich nicht. Bucky ist nach dem Sturz vom Zug in den Laboren von Hydra gestorben, was überlebt hat ist lediglich der Winter Soldier.“

„Du bist nicht mehr der selbe wie damals, das ist richtig. Trotzdem ist Bucky noch immer ein Teil von dir. Und dieser Teil ist mindestens so stark, wie der Soldier es ist.“ Und damit war für Steve die Sache erledigt. 

Ganz langsam um den anderen nicht zu verschrecken, streckte er sich in den Kissen aus, bis er neben Bucky auf der Matratze ruhte. So nah lagen sie beieinander, Haut an Haut, dass Steve die Wärme spüren konnte, die der andere Körper ausstrahlte, dennoch weit genug entfernt, dass sie sich nicht berührten. Es war ein Kompromiss, den sie geschlossen hatten, weil ihnen alles andere unmöglich erschien. Ohne den anderen zu sein konnten sie nicht, doch einander zu berühren war so als versuche man auf dem Rand eines Vulkans zu balancieren. Es würde schwierig sein, so einzuschlafen, wo doch Steves ganzer Körper danach lechzte seinen Freund zu fühlen, ihn zu streicheln, ihm mit allem was er hatte zu zeigen, dass er in Sicherheit war und Steve eher sterben würde, als zuzulassen, das jemals wieder jemand Hand an Bucky legte, doch Steve wusste, dass es noch zu früh dazu war. Bucky war noch nicht bereit, würde es vermutlich noch lange nicht sein. Ein Blick in das Gesicht seines Freundes verriet Steve, dass Bucky sich nicht gerührt hatte, sondern noch immer an einen Punkt an der Decke starrte, so dass es der andere Mann wagen konnte ihn in Ruhe zu betrachten. 

Der Schatten eines Bartes, der das kantige Kinn und die Wangen bedeckte, verlieh ihm mehr das Aussehen des Winter Soldiers als das des Bucky, den er gekannt hatte, genau wie die langen Haare, doch die Augen mit den dichten dunklen Wimpern waren eindeutig die seines Freundes. Vielleicht war es Zufall oder aber Bucky hatte den Blick gespürt, denn plötzlich drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn an und in diesem Blick lag so viel von dem, was Buckys Lippen nicht sagen konnten, dass Steve seine guten Vorsätze schwinden sah. Stattdessen stemmte er sich hoch und lehnte sich über Bucky, inhalierte den vertrauten und doch fremden Geruch, bevor er sich über ihn beugte und ganz sacht seine Lippen auf die seines Freundes presste. Es als einen Kuss zu bezeichnen, wäre wohl zu viel gewesen und doch war es so viel mehr, als Steve im Stillen gehofft hatte, denn auch wenn Bucky unter ihm völlig starr lag, machte er doch keine Anstalten ihn von sich zu stoßen, nein im Gegenteil: Steve war sich sicher zu fühlen, wie Buckys Lippen unter den seinen erzitterten, sich sogar ganz leicht bewegten und sein Herz machte vor Freude darüber, dass das was er kaum zu hoffen gewagt hatte, nun doch irgendwann wahr werden konnte, einen Sprung: dass eines Tages in der Zukunft Bucky Barnes seinen Kuss erwidern würde.


End file.
